A Unexpected Happenings Between The Demon And The Dragon
by kill thatguy667
Summary: Natsu gets knocked into the She-Demon Mirajane from is scared for his life at first but he might just receive something other than pain from the She-Demon. (First fanfic so sorry if there's any prob, M for possible cursing and Adult situations)
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fanfiction so um.. yup. Just liked the pairing of Natsu and Mirajane so I thought I'd take a shot at writing a story seeing that there aren't that many as there should be :3**

 **Disclaimer - Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima so yeah just using them.**

* * *

It was stormy day for the coastal small town of Magnolia. Many were indoors with not much to do on a gloomy day including the Mages of Fairy Tail were held up in the guild hall. With no jobs on the request board many were pretty much bored with nothing other than to drink and make small talk with each other. Cana even though under aged was wasted on the ground with a rather large barrel of beer nearby for good measures, the great Titania was found near the bar enjoying her strawberry cakes. The Strauss siblings were sitting amongst themselves at a table with young Elfman humming to his pet bird with his younger sister Lisanna sitting next to him holding a stuffed animal with the eldest of the three Mirajane thinking on how she could torment a young pink haired Dragon Slayer who she thought was cute when she could make him tear up from her teasing. Said Dragon Slayer Natsu was cursing at the ice mage Gray for unknowingly shedding himself of his clothes. In which ended in both of them exchanging a mix of insults between the two followed by the swinging of fists.

Some of the other guild mates watched as Natsu and Gray engaged in their usual fight silently betting on who would best would this time. The Knight Mage too busy enjoying her cake to end their brawling as it began to heat up. Natsu with his hands ablaze swung at Gray knocking the Ice Mage back a couple of feet. Gray quickly countered by using his Ice make magic to create a large Ice cannon and blasted Natsu across the room where the Strauss siblings were. Natsu at first wondered what broke his landing as felt what felt like two soft pillows. Curious as to what was this soft yet squishy object, he squeezed it only to hear a small squeak. As Natsu opened his eyes and looked down his face instantly paled. Realizing that it was none other than Mirajane who's face turned as red as Erza's hair for a flash of a second only to be replaced with eyes full of anger which instilled fear into the young Dragon Slayer. Silence filled the room as all eyes fell on the two young mages.

Feeling a mix of liking this accidental closeness between the two and blistering rage at him from touching her breasts. Mirajane chose the latter decked him in the face

As she went to make a follow up hit, Natsu managed to jump back in time to miss her fists. From there with the guild hall looking too small to keep a good distance from the demon Natsu lit his fists and blew the two front doors apart not caring on how he'll be punished by Erza for destroying things and made his way into town with Mirajane chasing after him.

Master Makarov sat on the bar looking at what happened before his eyes sighing at the thought of how much he would have to pay after two of his most destructive children ran after each other through town.

Not long after running from the guild hall, Natsu made it into the forest thinking he could hide from Mirajane with the rain masking his scent. He made it into a cave that was covered with vines and other greens that made its way on it over time and sat down feeling a moment of relief.

With it heavily raining outside Natsu did not take into factor that he couldn't sense Mirajane's scent. The feeling of fear and panic washed over him as he wondered on if Mirajane had found his whereabouts. As on queue he felt something very close behind him, looking over his shoulder slightly his eyes went wide as he saw wet sliver hair behind him.

"Oh Natsuu I found you" Mirajane said with a devious smile appearing on her face. Natsu didn't have time to react as he found himself pinned to the ground by Mirajane. Feeling his death close at hand and options dwindling down he thought about the last thing he could do… Cry. Dense as Natsu could be, he knew Mirajane enjoyed it when he'd cry from her usual teasing. With no one around He couldn't care how he looked as long would not get his ass beat to death by Mirajane's hands, and like he thought as tears rolled down his cheeks Mirajane's face softened.

"M-Mira please oh please don't kill me. I didn't mean to touch you there, It… It was Gray's fault!" He tried saying but was shut as a soft finger was placed on his lips in a move to shush him.

"hmm well well Natsu.. you looks so cute there Natsu, but you cop a feel on me so you'll still have to be punished" She smiled at the few things that came to mind on what she could do with him but noticed how close he was to her face and quickly got off of him. He looked at her noticing a little tint of pink on her cheeks that went away as soon as she saw him looking at her.

"W-W-What are you looking at punk!?" she stammered as she tried regained her composure.

"Nothing the wall behind you just looks very interesting!" he retorted

"Well about your punishment. We are going to spend tomorrow together and you'll have to go everything I say you hear? "

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Natsu answered.

The two sat there in silence for a few moments before Natsu noticed that Mirajane was still wet from the rain that was still pouring outside and saw that she looked cold being that she never usually wore anything warm and wore her dark revealing gothic attire and decided to be bold and close the distance between them. "Natsu.. what are you doing?" Mirajane asked she felt her heart start to race as he brought her into the warmth of his arms.

"You looked cold. I didn't like seeing you like that… so I wanted to warm you up. I'm a fire mage so I'm naturally emit heat from my body Mira"

Mirajane thought about hitting him for a second but found him rather comfortable and warm so she didn't complain and rested her head in the crook of his neck and his scarf just added to make her more at ease.

The two stayed like that until Natsu looked out of the cave and saw how dark it got with the rain subsiding slightly.

"Hey Mira, um… it's getting dark out and we're close to my house so would you want to stay the night?"

* * *

 **(A/N: So I'll try and have more by next week or so. Thanks for reading and have a good day/night ^-^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Well sorry It's been awhile since's I've last updated.. But I'll keep trying to add more In due time mates but enjoy this. btw anyone into the World of Warships wargaming has out on pc? I hope they bring it onto the Xbox One soon ^-^**

'Well I guess it wouldn't be that bad of an idea… even coming from Natsu.' Mirajane thought to herself. "Alright then!" Natsu roared as he stood up from the ground and looked down at Mirajane and flashed his trademark grin.

Mirajane had a small smile that went unnoticed by the young dragon slayer that stood above her but it quickly went away as Natsu glanced at her wondering as to why she didn't get up.

"Yo Mira what ya doing still sitting on your butt, rain ain't gonna lighten up with you being lazy."

….

"Natsu."

"Y-yes"

"Who the hell you think you're talking to like that?" Mirajane said as she now stood in front of Natsu with a scary purple aura surrounding her.

"I'm sorry Mira! Won't happen again!" Natsu said sweating with fear of getting beating to death again.

-Sigh- "Well show me the way since I've never even knew you lived out here Natsu."

Natsu and Mirajane made their way through the rain soaked forest towards the small house Natsu had built for himself since he had nowhere to stay when he left Igneel's cave.

 **-20 Minutes later-**

"Well here's the place." Natsu spoke trying to break the silence that was present the whole walk to his home. Mirajane took a moment to look around finding that there wasn't much Natsu owned other than basic furniture such as the small couch and two chairs that occupied his small living room. She also noticed a large board with pictures and articles relating to anything pertaining to dragon sightings with many of them crossed out.

"Mira..?"

"Oh yeah sorry… just kind of spaced out looking at your place. So you've been out here on your own this entire time?"

"Well yeah ever since Ingeel left me it's pretty much just been all me" Natsu said with a slightly sad smile. "Anyways go upstairs and to the left, there you'll find the bathroom so go shower and I'll find you something to change into okay?"

"Uh yeah sure Natsu, Thanks"

Mira walked upstairs and found the bathroom surprised to find it clean unlike how down stairs living room. She stripped out of her cold soaked clothes and started her shower while the young dragon slayer was in his bedroom looking for a spare set of clothes for the young female mage that would be staying with him for the night.

Natsu found his self in a rather happy mood. For this would be the first time Natsu had someone to keep him company at his house. He wouldn't admit but the day Ingeel left it's just been him on his own. So having Mirajane, even with her teasing He was glad to have her over for some reason. In the middle of his thoughts over the sliver haired mage he heard the shower water stop and exited his bedroom and preceded to bring the change of clothes to the bathroom door for Mira.

He knocked on the door and called for her-

"Hey Mira I'm leaving these here for you"

The door cracked opened with Mirajane's arm reaching out for the set of clothes Natsu had picked out which consisted of a small white tee shirt along with a pair of brown shorts.

Moments later a young Mirajane appeared out of the bathroom but Natsu was surprised on her current attire.

'Um what's going on… She's just wearing my clothes but I like it.'

"Cute" Natsu mumbled under his breath as he looked the other way while blushing slightly.4

"What did you say?" Mira asked slightly embarrassed by Natsu's staring. The mood in the hallway felt awkward for a moment but was interrupted by Natsu's stomach going off.


End file.
